The Texas-Utah Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Education and Training (The Consortium) leverages two large established education and research centers, both funded in part by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health, with a diverse and experienced collection of partners to develop and deliver a full spectrum of high quality education, research and training. The Consortium?s primary purpose is to positively and meaningfully impact the health of our communities by providing practical hands-on health and safety training to workers and by placing special emphasis on training returning veterans and members of underserved minorities. In the Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program, we will target a wide audience (managers, workers and the general community) from a variety of sectors (local, state and federal government; healthcare; oil and petrochemical [upstream and downstream facilities]; manufacturing; transportation and mining) and our specific aims are to train this diverse audience in the following areas: National Incident Command System; Emergency Preparedness for Business Workshops; On-site Emergency Planning for Small Businesses; Emergency Preparedness for You (1-2-hour seminar designed for delivery in community meetings with consideration of the needs of vulnerable populations); First Aid; Community Emergency Response Team (CERT) Training and other timely and impactful courses and conferences.